Les combinaisons parfaites sont rares dans ce monde imparfait
by Math'L
Summary: OS. UA. Newt pensait que le genre humain était inintéressant, sauf lorsqu'il partageait une bière. Heureusement, c'était lui qui gérait le stock d'alcool le soir où il rencontra Thomas.


**Disclaimer :** **Les personnages appartiennent à James Dashner. L** **e titre est une citation de Teen Wolf (Peter Hale), j'avais vraiment pas d'idée :o**

 **Note :** **Holà !**

 **Me voilà de retour pour un deuxième texte sur le Labyrinthe (nettement moins dramatique que le premier ^^). L'idée m'est venue lors d'une soirée (pas ma faute, le barman avait un faux air de Newt). Bon, il m'a quand même fallu presque 6 mois pour l'écrire, j'ai un peu honte. Et je vous parle même pas de mes autres projets !**

 **On arrête le blabla ici et je vous laisse lire ! Si vous saviez comme je suis contente de vous retrouver !**

L'air était saturé. De musique, d'effluves d'alcool et d'odeur de cigarettes. Les corps se trémoussaient, s'attiraient pour mieux se repousser, dansaient au rythme de l'électro. L'ambiance était électrisante pour tout le monde. Même les barmen, pourtant habitués à ce maelström si étonnant, ne pouvaient s'empêcher de bouger la tête ou les hanches en rythme.

Newt se mouvait en fonction de la musique et des demandes qui émanaient des clients. Ce soir, le patron avait fait un partenariat avec un quelconque bureau des étudiants et le bar était rempli. Non pas que ce soit étonnant pour un jeudi soir mais il fallait avouer que cette soirée était une réussite vu le nombre de verres servis. Son regard fût attiré par une fille qui minaudait, tentant d'attirer son attention pour pouvoir commander. Le blondinet lui fit un sourire en coin. Il se dirigea vers elle et se pencha pour entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire. Son regard se dirigea vers le décolleté qu'elle portait avec fierté. Puis, il retourna au bar, servir les 3 bières qu'elle avait commandé. Il revint vers elle avec les verres, accompagnant le tout d'un sourire et d'un clin d'œil, qui fit rougir la jeune fille. Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne la reverrait plus. En réalité, il ne se souvenait déjà plus de son visage. Mais il aimait jouer de ce charme qu'octroyait le fait d'être barman.

Le monde se pressait devant le bar et lui et ses deux collègues bougeaient le plus vite possible, pour répondre aux attentes des clients. Ils se déplaçaient avec l'agilité de l'habitude, sachant où se placer pour ne pas gêner l'autre. Les consommations s'enchaînaient, Newt ne s'arrêtait que quelques minutes pour boire un verre d'eau. Il faisait chaud, les stroboscopes illuminaient toute la pièce, mais de manière succincte, empêchant l'observation de la salle dans son ensemble. Pourtant, entre un cocktail et un shot, le blond repéra un jeune garçon. Il laissa traîner son regard sur le corps svelte de l'étudiant. Un client le héla et il tourna son attention vers lui, oubliant le beau brun.

Il continua à ce rythme, jusqu'à ce que son collègue lui fasse un signe pour qu'il prenne sa pause. Newt lui lança un regard reconnaissant. Cela faisait une heure et demie qu'il courrait partout et sa jambe le lançait un peu. Il fila rapidement vers le vestiaire, attrapa sa veste et son paquet de cigarettes et sortit. Il se fraya un chemin entre les fêtards plus ou moins alcoolisés et alla s'asseoir dans un coin en face du bar, appréciant l'air froid qui entrait dans ses poumons. Il attrapa une cigarette et son briquet et savoura la première taffe de la soirée. Il adorait l'ambiance des bars. Pendant une soirée, les gens oubliaient leur timidité et leurs peurs. Ils devenaient social, sûr d'eux, profitant de l'obscurité de la salle pour se découvrir autrement que par le jugement physique. C'était quelque chose de beau à observer et Newt ne cessait, malgré lui, de s'émerveiller du genre humain lorsqu'il partageait une bière. Malheureusement, le reste du temps, il avait beaucoup de mal avec ce dernier.

Il fût coupé dans ses réflexions par une voix grave, qui lui demandait :

\- Tu n'aurais pas du feu, par hasard ?

Sans même relever les yeux, il tendit son briquet en l'air, flamme apparente, laissant à son interlocuteur, le soin de se débrouiller. Quand il entendit une expiration profonde, signe que le garçon en face de lui recrachait sa fumée, il rangea son briquet. Il pensait que l'homme allait s'en aller, mais ce dernier s'assit à côté. Étonné, il tourna la tête pour dévisager le malotru qui le dérangeait pendant sa pause. Quelle ne fût pas sa surprise, lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la personne assise à côté de lui, n'était autre que le garçon qu'il avait observé précédemment. Remarquant qu'il était épié, le brun releva la tête et s'excusa :

\- Navré d'envahir ton espace vital mais j'ai besoin d'une pause et je crois que tu as réussis à dégotter le seul endroit calme de tout le coin.

Sans qu'il ne puisse y faire quoique ce soit, un mince sourire apparu sur le visage de Newt. Encouragé par cette réaction, le brun tendit la main vers le blond et se présenta :

\- Thomas.

De bonne humeur, le barman la serra et répondit :

\- Newt.

Ce fût les seuls mots qu'ils échangèrent. Ils se contentèrent de savourer leur cigarette, se perdant dans leurs pensées. Soudain, le portable de Newt sonna. Il regarda l'heure et vit que sa pause était finie. Au même moment, un asiatique se précipita vers Thomas, râlant sur le fait qu'il l'avait perdu. Le barman sourit face à l'air désabusé du brun et les laissa sans un mot.

Avant de retourner derrière le bar, il prit une profonde inspiration, se reconcentrant sur les heures à venir. Ensuite, il se laissa à nouveau envahir par la musique et les effluves, appréciant à nouveau ce qui lui donnait mal au crâne 20 minutes auparavant. Il reprit rapidement le rythme, jonglant entre les commandes et les retours de verres, continuant à jouer de son charme. Souriant à untel, faisant un clin d'œil à unetelle. Sa tête marquait le rythme et ses hanches bougeaient en fonction de la musique, son éternelle sourire en coin prouvait que, malgré la cadence, il était content d'être là.

Il donna les shots aux clients et se tourna vers la prochaine personne. Il eut un léger sursaut lorsqu'il reconnut Thomas. Ce dernier lui fit un sourire, que Newt ne put s'empêcher de trouver charmeur et auquel il répondit, avant de commander les différents verres. Le blond prépara la commande, et ne pût empêcher un sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il sentit un regard lui brûler le dos. Nul doute que le brun le reluquait. Les boissons servies, il se retourna, prenant le client sur le fait, le faisant rougir. Jamais il ne l'aurait avoué à voix haute mais Newt trouva cela adorable. Il lui fit un sourire goguenard, auquel le garçon lui répondit par un sourcil haussé, le mettant implicitement au défi de dire quelque chose. Le sourire du blond se fit amusé, et Thomas l'imita. Les boissons changèrent de mains, pendant que Newt encaissait. Le barman prit deux secondes pour regarder son client partir, laissant son regard descendre vers ses fesses. Un mouvement de ces dernières lui fit remonter la tête, assez rapidement pour croiser le regard de Thomas, qui lui fit un clin d'œil, signalant qu'il l'avait grillé. Le blond sourit, c'était de bonne guerre.

Après cet aparté, le barman se remit au travail. Il vit parfois passer l'asiatique qui accompagnait le beau brun, et quelques fois, il lui arrivait de croiser le regard de Thomas, qui lui souriait toujours.

La soirée fût très bonne, mais vint le moment de fermer. Vers 2 heures du matin, ils mirent les derniers clients dehors, vérifiant que tout le monde soit plus ou moins en état de rentrer chez lui. Ils passèrent rapidement un coup de balais, tout en mettant toutes les boissons au frais. Le reste du nettoyage serait effectué le lendemain. Les barmen se réunirent devant le bar, partageant une dernière cigarette avant de rentrer chez eux. Entendant des rires, Newt se tourna. Son cœur se serra quand il reconnu le groupe d'amis de Thomas, avec, au centre du cercle, le brun enlaçant une fille. Vu le gringue qu'il lui avait fait, il l'avait pensé - bêtement - homo, libre et intéressé. Apparemment, il était plutôt bi, en couple et amoureux de sa nana. Le cynisme du blond lui revint comme un coup de poing. Après tout, il n'y avait qu'autour d'une bière que l'humanité semblait intéressante. Il secoua la tête et dit au revoir à ses collègues. Gally lui avait bien proposé de le ramener mais Newt ne vivait pas loin et aimait bien faire le chemin à pied. Il habitait un tout petit appartement, le trajet lui permettrait de prendre l'air, avant de s'enfermer dans son 20m². Il savoura l'air froid dans ses poumons, après toutes ces heures dans les effluves d'alcool et de cigarette. Il alluma son mp3, reposant ses oreilles avec de la musique plus douce.

Il se retourna brusquement lorsque quelqu'un tapa sur son épaule. Il fut très surpris quand il vit que c'était Thomas. Ses amis semblaient l'avoir laisser seul et il paraissait légèrement gêné. Il retira ses écouteurs pour entendre ce que le brun avait à lui dire, même si ce dernier ne semblait pas réellement savoir quoi dire. Désireux de rentrer chez lui, Newt demanda :

\- Un problème ?

Peut-être pas la meilleure manière de débuter une conversation mais il était presque 2h30, il faisait froid et Newt avait cours dans moins de six heures. Ce n'était plus le moment d'être délicat.

Le brun soupira, puis, dans un mouvement brusque, attrapa la main de Newt et écrivit quelque chose. Le blond fut tellement surpris qu'il ne tenta pas de retirer son bras. Il regarda ensuite Thomas lui faire un sourire gêné et partir, ébahi. Comme un automate, il reprit le chemin de son appartement. Il déverrouilla la porte du hall, monta les escaliers d'un pas traînant. Il arriva sur son palier, tentant de ne pas faire trop de bruit. Les murs étaient très fins et il aimait bien ses voisins, aussi faisait il toujours attention quand il rentrait tard. Il ouvrit sa porte, déposa son sac et ses clefs sur la table basse, retira son manteau, qu'il jeta sur le canapé. Enfin, il regarda sa main. Et il sourit. Car, sur sa paume, il pu lire : _061-985-666._

Il l'écrivit sur une feuille volante, sachant que cela s'effacerait sûrement dans les heures à venir. Ravi et fourbu, il se déshabilla et se coucha dans son lit. Sa dernière action, avant de sombrer, fut de programmer son réveil, qui lui annonça qu'il sonnerait dans quatre heures et quarante-deux minutes. _Trop aimable._

.II.

Le réveil sonna. Newt grogna. Il était trop tôt. Un autre matin, il aurait peut-être décalé son réveil. Mais il avait cours à huit heures pétante et son enseignant était son directeur des études. Il connaissait tout le monde et repérait avec une facilité énervante les absents. Et vu qu'il ne pouvait pas voir le blond en peinture, il remarquerait immédiatement sa non-présence. Aussi se traina-t-il hors du lit, avec la grâce d'un hippopotame, pour aller jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il retira son boxer et alla sous la douche. Il ouvrit le robinet à fond et couina quand l'eau froide le frappa de plein fouet. Il sautilla, tentant d'éviter les jets. Il était nettement plus réveillé maintenant, mais clairement de mauvaise humeur. Il grommela contre cette journée qui semblait sans fin, alors qu'il venait à peine de se lever. L'eau chaude arriva enfin et il se dépêcha de se laver. Il sortit, attrapa une serviette, se séchant les cheveux tout en se dirigeant vers sa chambre. Il attrapa son jean slim noir, son débardeur blanc, et son pull trop grand mais ô combien confortable et chaud. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, tentant de les ordonner. Mais il savait déjà qu'il irait en cours avec écrit sur le front ' _Je me suis levé y'a cinq minutes'_ , ce qui lui vaudrait un commentaire de son professeur. Brenda disait que c'était cette dégaine qui attirait les filles comme des mouches. Newt lui répondait que ce que les autres appelaient "style" n'était en fait que de la flemme. Non, il ne passait pas quatre heures pour obtenir cet effet décoiffé. Il n'était juste pas coiffé. Non, il n'achetait pas ses pulls selon leur coupe. Ils étaient confortables et chauds, c'était tout ce qu'il demandait. Il regarda l'heure et jura. Tant pis pour son petit-déjeuner. Il mit ses chaussures - n'importe comment - attrapa manteau et besace et courut. Il fit demi-tour pour fermer sa porte à clef. Il hésita un instant entre l'ascenseur et les escaliers mais un coup d'œil à l'heure le convainquit de courir. Il descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre et manqua de tomber à cause de l'élan quand il arriva au rez-de-chaussé. Il sortit, ne faisant pas attention aux autres personnes marchant sur le trottoir, et il se mit à courir. Il pria un Dieu imaginaire pour que sa jambe ne le lance pas maintenant. Il savait que, vu l'effort qu'il faisait, la douleur le punirait mais il préférait que ça soit quand il serait assis sur sa chaise plutôt qu'en train de courir pour être à l'heure. Il slaloma entre les femmes juchées sur des escarpins trop haut pour qu'ils puissent être appelés chaussure. Manqua de renverser des enfants turbulents, qui fatiguaient des papas aux yeux cernés. Il fit piler des voitures aux passages piétons et il était sûr d'avoir entendu quelqu'un le traiter d'abruti. Mais il s'en foutait. Parce que la règle numéro un de son enseignant était _avant l'heure, c'est pas l'heure. Et dès que j'ai fermé la porte, c'est plus l'heure._ Il arriva pile à l'heure, dernier à entrer dans la salle, avant que son professeur n'entre à son tour et ferme la porte au nez d'un étudiant qui avait talonné Newt pendant une bonne partie du chemin. Le blond s'assit - ou plutôt s'écroula - sur sa chaise, tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux, sa veste, son sac. Sans aucune pitié, son amie Brenda - qui lui avait gardé une place, c'était une sainte - se rit de lui, le voyant complètement paumé. Pendant qu'il se retournait pour mettre tant bien que mal sa veste sur son dossier, elle ouvrit sa besace, sortit son trieur et sa trousse. Un autre jour, elle l'aurait laissé se débrouiller mais elle savait pertinemment que les vendredi matins étaient durs car il travaillait la veille.

Il finit par relever la tête, regardant son prof installer ses affaires sur son bureau. Leurs regards se croisèrent lorsqu'il jugea les étudiants. Et Newt su que ça allait encore être sa fête.

\- Tiens, M. Isaac nous a honoré de sa présence. Par contre, il n'est pas coiffé, il ne faut pas trop en demander.

Brenda tapota sur son bras pour marquer son soutien. Newt soupira et commença à prendre des note. Il regretta amèrement de ne pas avoir pu prendre de café ce matin. La voix de son enseignant prononçant son prénom le rappela à l'ordre. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur sa montre, et soupira à nouveau quand il vit que cela ne faisait que 7 minutes qu'ils étaient assis. Ainsi commença ces quatre longues heures de cours.

.II.

Il était midi, Newt avait faim, et comme d'habitude, le repas de la cafet' était immonde. Mais comme son estomac avait commencé à gronder au milieu du cours - s'attirant donc l'attention de son enseignant, qui ne s'était pas gêné pour se moquer -, le blond mangeait. Ou plutôt, il gobait. Tout plutôt que de devoir sentir le goût de cette purée de brocoli. _Les cuistots n'avaient aucune pitié._ A côté de lui, Brenda dessinait des smileys dans son assiette, absolument pas décidée à manger cet abomination culinaire. Elle releva la tête vers lui, la pencha sur le côté, et demanda :

\- Alors, ta soirée ?

Newt leva les yeux au ciel. Elle lui posait cette question chaque semaine. Elle n'intégrait pas qu'il travaillait. Dans un bar, soit. Non, il ne dragouillait pas tout ce qui passait. La plupart du temps, il lui racontait les potins, les disputes de couples, les infidélités et les quelques bagarres. Il en voyait des vertes et des pas mûres toutes les semaines et ces petites histoires faisaient toujours beaucoup rire la brune. Même si sa question était, à la base, beaucoup plus personnelle. Elle semblait penser qu'il rencontrerait son âme-soeur dans son bar.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, il avait bien quelque chose à raconter. Il hésitait, il ne voulait pas se monter la rate au court bouillon. Elle dû voir quelque chose sur son visage, puisque, d'un coup, elle s'excita.

\- T'as rencontré quelqu'un ?!

Il se figea. Puis, prit une grande inspiration avant de commencer à lui raconter.

\- Tu l'as rappelé ?

Brenda lui faisait un peu peur, elle semblait hystérique. Par réflexe, il regarda sa main mais le numéro s'était effacé lors de sa douche.

\- Pas encore, j'ai écris le numéro sur une feuille mais je suis parti à la bourre ce matin.

\- C'est pas gentil, à tous les coups, il doit trop flipper !

Newt leva les yeux au ciel. Ok, c'était pas sympa de le laisser mariner comme ça. Mais c'était pas de son fait. Ce matin, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre 2 minutes, sinon, il n'aurait pas pu assister à son cours. Le blond réussi à s'en sortir en promettant à son amie, d'envoyer un texto dès qu'il rentrerait. Et de tout lui raconter par la suite ! A certains moments, ils se demandaient pourquoi il était ami avec la brune …

Le barman regarda sa montre et vit qu'ils reprenaient les cours dans une demi-heure. En attendant, Brenda lui proposa d'aller faire un tour sur le campus. Newt acquiesça, l'air frais arriverait peut-être à le garder éveillé.

Ils sortirent et leurs pas les guidèrent vers le terrain de sport. Des étudiants s'entraînaient sur le terrain de course. Apparemment, le défi du jour était de dépasser l'un des leurs. Newt avait fait de la course quand il était plus jeune, et il était capable de dire que le gars à battre était bon. Rapide, précis dans ses foulées. Il finit par s'arrêter à la fin de la piste et le blond le reconnut. Quelle était la probabilité pour que le pote de Thomas soit le coureur qu'ils observaient ?! Avec son bol légendaire, le barman allait tomber sur le brun. Et il n'était pas assez réveillé pour se montrer drôle et spirituel avec celui qui lui avait tapé dans l'œil. Aussi attrapa-t-il Brenda par le bras pour la ramener vers leur bâtiment. Elle protesta, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient assez éloignés et qu'il puisse lui expliquer. Raison qui ne plût pas du tout à la brune puisqu'elle était partie pour y retourner, prête à interroger l'asiatique sur son ami. Ce fut la poigne et le regard noir de Newt qui l'en empêcha. Courageuse, oui, mais pas téméraire. Éviter la fureur du blond, ce n'était pas de la lâcheté, c'était du bon sens.

Le reste de l'après-midi passa dans le brouillard. Toute son énergie était passée dans son premier cours de la matinée. Il regardait son enseignant, légèrement hébété face à toutes ses explications. Il s'étonna tout de même. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il enchaînait sa nuit de boulot et sa journée de cours, alors pourquoi les explications de son professeur semblaient si confuses ? Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et vit que tous ses camarades étaient amorphes. Deux choix : soit ils avaient TOUS fait la fête hier soir, soit son enseignant était réellement soporifique. Un regard à Brenda suffit à choisir la bonne hypothèse : apparemment, le prof était ennuyeux. Quelque part, Newt fût content : ce n'était pas le manque de sommeil qui le paralysait tant mais bien le cours. En se sentant nettement moins coupable, le blond appuya sa tête sur son bras et fit semblant d'écouter. L'heure passa nettement plus rapidement ainsi.

Quand l'enseignant leur signala la fin de l'heure, Newt souffla de soulagement. C'était le dernier cours de la journée, il allait pouvoir rentrer chez lui. Habituellement, il n'était pas si joyeux à l'idée de s'enfermer dans son vingt mètres carrés, mais là, il était crevé. Et il n'y avait rien de mieux que de larver sur son canapé, regardant des séries ou surfant sur son PC.

Il rentra chez lui d'un pas tranquille, bien loin de la course effrénée de la matinée. Sa jambe avait commencé à être douloureuse au milieu de l'après-midi, mais un cachet d'anti-douleur avait atténué le mal. Il finit par arriver à son appartement, prenant l'ascenseur pour remonter jusqu'à son étage. Arrivé devant sa porte, il l'ouvrit, déposa son sac et son manteau sur le canapé et partit directement mettre son nez dans le frigo. Il avait faiiiim. Entre l'absence de petit-déjeuner et la purée de brocolis, son estomac était au supplice. Il attrapa une baguette de pain qui traînait, et avec du jambon et un fond de salade, se fit un sandwich. Il attrapa un verre de soda et alla s'installer sur son canapé, son ordinateur sur les genoux. En posant son verre sur la table basse, il remarqua un papier. Avec le numéro de Thomas. Newt regarda l'heure : 17h38. Ça faisait plus de douze heures qu'il faisait poireauter le brun. Le blond fit une grimace. Il attrapa son téléphone et commença à rédiger un message. Qu'il effaça. Puis un autre. Et encore un autre. Que pouvait-il bien dire à ce gars ? Soudain, son ordinateur sonna. Brenda lui demandait : _ **Alors, qu'à dit Thomas ?**_

Newt grogna. Il reprit son téléphone et réécrivit un message, qu'il ne prit pas le temps de relire, sachant que sinon il l'effacerait. Pourtant, quelques minutes plus tard, il décida d'y re-jeter un coup d'œil. Face au texte, il secoua la tête, dépité. Ce serait un miracle s'il lui répondait. Sincèrement, si Newt avait reçu ce message, il n'y aurait pas répondu. Brenda envoya un autre message. Blasé, le blond préféra réécrire tel quel le texte qu'il avait envoyé _._ Quelques instants plus tard, il récupéra son message mais annoté par les remarques de son amie : _Salut ! Je sais pas si tu te rappelles qui je suis_ _ **(Sérieux Newt ? Tu crois qu'il a taggué son numéro dans les toilettes des bars de toute la ville ?)**_ _Je suis désolé pour le temps de réponse, je me suis levé à la bourre ce matin et j'ai pas eu le temps de récupérer ton numéro, parce que je l'avais écrit sur un bout de papier pour pas qu'il s'efface sous la douche_ _ **(Le début de ta phrase sent le gros mensonge. Je sais que c'est vrai, pourtant même moi, ça me fait douter. En plus, on s'en foouuuuuut!)**_ _Je sais pas trop quoi dire_ _ **(ça s'était pas senti sur le début du message ? T'es sûr que tu veux lui donner envie de te revoir ? Là, on a plus l'impression que tu veux le faire fuir!)**_ _, je vais cesser là mon message pathétique_ _ **(y'a au moins une chose sur laquelle on est d'accord)**_ _, réponds quand tu peux_ _ **(plutôt, « si tu veux », parce que là, c'est pas sûr qu'il regrette pas de t'avoir donné son numéro).**_

 _ **Sérieux Newt, tu peux pas envoyer ce message, on va le réécrire tous les deux si tu veux, tant pis s'il doit encore patienter. Parce que là, c'est pire que tout !**_

Newt eut envie de se frapper la tête dans un mur. Il se souvenait pourquoi il était ami avec elle, ils avaient la même manière de penser. Chacune de ses réflexions, il se les était déjà faites. Ce fût honteux qu'il répondit :

 _J'ai déjà envoyé le message._

La réponse de Brenda ne se fit pas attendre :

 _ **Tu te moques de moi, là ? Il est où le Newt sarcastique et brillant que je connais ? Je refuse de troquer mon ami contre un imbécile, je te préviens !**_

 _Mais je suis fatigué !_

 _ **Et alors ? On a l'impression que tu as donné ton cerveau à la science là !**_

Newt était en train de se dire qu'il devrait faire un trait sur Thomas, … et changer d'ami parce que Brenda n'était d'aucune aide. Soudain, un bip retentit. Il regarda facebook mais la brune n'avait rien ajouté. Il fixa son portable comme s'il était possédé. Il l'attrapa et le déverrouilla. Un numéro inconnu lui avait envoyé un texto. Il l'ouvrit et sourit.

 _ **Salut ! Je dois t'avouer que j'ai beaucoup regardé mon téléphone aujourd'hui. Mais j'accepte l'excuse du retard, surtout vu l'heure à laquelle tu as finis hier ! Ça te dis de prendre le petit déjeuner ensemble demain matin ? :)**_

Le blond effectua une petite danse de la joie dans sa tête. Malgré son message merdique, Thomas voulait le revoir. Et heureusement pour lui, il était nettement plus doué pour tenir la conversation en face à face, que par téléphone. Il se dépêcha de répondre :

 _Avec grand plaisir ! Où ? :)_

 _ **Tu connais le café qui fait le coin sur la place Olympe de Gouges ?**_

 _Non, mais ça devrait pas être difficile à trouver ! ^^ 9 heures ?_

 _ **Nickel ! J'ai hâte !**_

 _Moi aussi !_

Facebook se remit à sonner, Brenda lui avait répondu :

 _ **Sérieux Newt, il va jamais te recontacter !**_

 _J'ai rencard demain matin !_

Et sur cette phrase, il ferma la conversation avec son amie. Ça lui apprendrait à douter de sa capacité à draguer. C'est avec un petit sourire (un peu débile) que Newt reprit l'épisode de Teen Wolf qu'il était en train de regarder. Okay, c'était particulièrement niais, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de commenter les âneries que les héros pouvaient dire/faire avec sa meilleure amie. En plus, ils bavaient tous les deux sur l'acteur Tyler Hoechlin. Il regarda deux épisodes, avant de décider de faire à manger. Il finit par se faire des pâtes, qu'il mangea en regardant un troisième épisode. Il avait arrêté de faire la tête à Brenda, parce que c'était beaucoup plus drôle de regarder cette série, si en prime, vous aviez les commentaires sarcastiques de la brune. Elle avait de l'avance sur lui mais ça ne la dérangeait pas de les regarder encore une fois.

Une fois l'épisode fini, il glandouilla encore un peu après mais la fatigue le rattrapa vite. Malgré l'heure, tout sauf tardive, il décida d'aller se rouler en boule dans son lit. Il mit son téléphone en charge, et activa son réveil. Il fit un poil de ménage avant d'aller se coucher, sachant pertinemment que le désordre le ferait rager et se relever. Il retira jean et tee-shirt et se lova dans sa couette, savourant la chaleur et Morphée qui lui tendait les bras. Il pensa vaguement à son rendez-vous du lendemain, puis décida d'arrêter, pas besoin de stresser, ça ne pourra jamais être pire que son texto. C'est sur cette pensée qu'il s'endormit.

Son réveil sonna à huit heures. Pendant quelques secondes, Newt se demanda ce qui lui était passé par la tête pour mettre un réveil alors qu'on était samedi. Puis, il se souvint de son rendez-vous. Et il sourit. Il se leva et fila sous la douche, de meilleur humeur. Il se brossa les dents, même s'il s'apprêtait à aller manger, et retourna dans sa chambre choisir ses fringues. Le problème est qu'il n'avait pas fait de lessive cette semaine, et que le choix était vite restreint si on enlevait toutes ses affaires sales. Il remit son jean de la veille, trouva une chemise blanche pas trop froissée. Il galéra un peu plus pour trouver un pull. Il finit par en trouver un rouler en boule dans son lit. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Bonne question. Newt avait cessé de se poser cette question quinze jours après son emménagement. Il posait des objets à des endroits et les retrouvait à d'autres, il avait fini par croire qu'un leprechaun squattait chez lui. Bref, il récupéra son pull, le sentit, remarqua qu'il était propre. Il le secoua un coup pour le défroisser mais ça ne changea pas grand chose. Il haussa les épaules, de toutes façons, ça ne changerait pas beaucoup de d'habitude. Il s'habilla et fit l'effort de chercher une brosse à cheveux. Il disciplina un peu ses cheveux blonds mais malgré toute sa bonne volonté, ils ne restaient pas en place. Ça non plus, ça ne changeait pas beaucoup de d'habitude. Quand il regarda l'heure, il était 8h40. Il attrapa sa sacoche, il y glissa son porte-feuille (tout en vérifiant qu'il avait de l'argent), ses lunettes de soleil au cas où ils prenaient leur petit-déjeuner en terrasse (les avoir sur le nez pendant qu'il mangeait, ce n'était pas top mais c'était toujours mieux que de plisser les yeux pour voir Thomas, surtout que le grand avantage des lunettes est que l'on peut reluquer son rencard, sans en avoir l'air). Il ajouta toutes les choses qui traînaient et qui pouvaient avoir - hypothétiquement - une utilité. Son bonnet (il ne connaissait la météo), des mouchoirs (un nez qui coule, c'est inélégant), de la monnaie (au cas où. Un jour, il faudrait peut-être qu'il cesse d'éparpiller les pièces qui sont dans ses jeans), son mp3 et ses écouteurs ainsi que son téléphone. Il attrapa ses Rangers, les laça large, au-dessus de son jean. Prit sa veste, récupéra ses clés et sortit. Au moment où il passa le pas de la porte du hall, une bourrasque décoiffa la maigre coiffure qu'il avait. Il ne trouvait même pas l'énergie d'être blasé. Il plaça le casque dans ses oreilles, et rejoignit le café avec Woodkid dans les tympans. Arrivé sur le place Olympe de Gouges, il fit un tour sur lui-même pour repérer le café « qui fait le coin ». Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte du nombre de coins que pouvait contenir une place.

Il finit par remarquer un magasin, pas très grand, qui semblait servir de la caféine. Il s'approcha et regarda à travers la vitrine. Le lieu semblait convivial, les tables étaient assez espacées pour éviter de pouvoir participer à la conversation des voisins. Le tout était peint dans un ensemble chocolat/beige assez classique mais chaleureux. Il regarda la carte posée devant la porte et les petit-déjeuners le firent saliver. Il espérait que c'était ce café, parce qu'il venait de tomber amoureux du menu.

Il était tellement concentré sur la carte, qu'il en oublia pourquoi il était ici. Quelqu'un tapa gentiment sur son épaule et il se retourna, surpris. Il sourit lorsqu'il vit Thomas, qui se balançait sur ses pieds, légèrement gêné. Ce dernier lui sourit en retour. Ensuite, il jeta un coup d'œil sur la chose que Newt regardait et eut un sourire en coin, avant de dire :

\- Toi, tu viens de tomber amoureux de la carte.

\- Je suis démasqué. J'espère que c'était ce café, parce que sinon, je propose que l'on délocalise ici !

\- T'es au bon endroit. Leur petit-déjeuner sont à se damner.

Comme pour justifier son propos, une serveuse apporta un plateau en terrasse, et Newt en eut l'eau à la bouche. Il regarda Thomas se déplacer vers la porte, l'ouvrir, et attendre que le blond passe le pas de la porte. Le barman lui sourit avant d'entrer. Ils choisirent une table pas trop éloigné du comptoir, Thomas s'asseyant dos au mur avec le blond en face de lui. Ils prirent chacun une carte et se plongèrent dedans. Tout en regardant les différents menus, Newt réfléchit à ce qu'il pouvait dire. Il se voyait mal commencer la conversation par « Je pensais pas que tu allais me donner ton numéro, vu comment tu draguais la brune jeudi soir ». Le blond pouvait tenir une conversation pendant des heures … à condition d'avoir un sujet à commenter. Finalement, ce fût le brun qui commença :

\- Le vendredi matin n'a pas été trop difficile ? Vu l'heure à laquelle tu as été te coucher.

\- Sincèrement ? Le matin, j'avais un prof exigeant alors je me suis concentré. L'après-midi, par contre, j'ai lutté pour ne pas dormir. Mais le reste de la classe aussi, alors je me demande si c'est pas à cause du cours ! Et toi ?

\- Bof, j'ai une douleur à la cheville donc j'ai pas le droit de faire de sport pendant les 2 prochaines semaines. Officiellement, je devrais quand même assister au cours de sport, mais j'en ai profité pour dormir.

\- Tu as fait quoi pour te blesser à la cheville ? D'ailleurs, tu fais quoi comme études pour avoir un cours de sport ?

\- Je suis en STAPS. Et je refuse de dire comment je me suis blessé, j'aime pas vraiment avoir l'air ridicule.

\- Ça peut pas être si terrible ! Une mauvaise foulée, une réception de saut ratée, ça peut arriver à tout le monde.

A ce moment, Newt l'entendit dire quelque chose, mais trop bas pour ses pauvres oreilles.

\- Tu peux répéter, j'ai pas compris.

\- Je me suis blessé en faisant de l'acrosport.

Le blond tenta de garder un visage impassible, comprenant le malaise de son interlocuteur. Pourtant, il ne pût s'en empêcher et éclata de rire. C'est toujours en gloussant qu'il répondit à Thomas :

\- Je suis désolé, c'est vraiment méchant de se moquer mais, que l'incarnation même du sportif beau gosse se fasse mal en faisant une galipette, c'est à mourir de rire !

Il ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite de ce qu'il venait de dire, mais en voyant le sourire en coin de son interlocuteur - avec les joues toujours légèrement rougies de gêne - il s'aperçut qu'il venait de dire que Thomas était beau. Il décida de s'en moquer. Le garçon était beau, c'était un fait. Et soyons honnêtes, ils ne seraient pas en train de prendre un petit-déjeuner en sa compagnie s'il n'était pas intéressé. Alors il passa outre. Ce que son interlocuteur ne fit pas.

\- Tiens, tiens, Blondie me trouve beau ?

\- Tu t'es regardé dans un miroir récemment ? Arrête n'importe qui dans le rue, il te dira que tu es beau, fille comme garçon. Ne fais pas celui qui ne le sait pas.

\- A dire vrai, je ne le savais pas.

Newt ne le crût pas. Impossible que le petit sourire craquant qu'il arborait parfois ne soit pas le fruit d'un long exercice. Sa naïveté était feinte, sa gêne, bien imitée.

\- Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que personne ne t'a dit que tu étais beau ?

Le brun sembla prendre une seconde pour réfléchir.

\- Ma mère, ça compte ?

Le barman éclata de rire. Mais quand il vit l'air de son interlocuteur, il cessa.

\- Si personne ne t'a dit que tu étais beau, c'est qu'ils étaient tous aveugles. Ou subjugués.

Cela eut le mérite de faire taire le brun. Ce dernier imitait merveilleusement bien la carpe. _Tel est prit, celui qui croyait prendre._ En réalité, Thomas était adorable. Il avait fini par refermer la bouche mais ses joues étaient colorées de rouge. Et aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, il en était de même pour le bout de ses oreilles. Le blond décida qu'il adorait cette couleur et se promit de la faire apparaître souvent sur le visage de son interlocuteur. Finalement, prit de pitié, Newt se décida à changer de sujet.

\- Tu vas souvent en soirée ?

Thomas sembla reconnaissant.

\- Ça dépend ce que tu appelles souvent. Moins que Minho, plus que Teresa. D'habitude, on va dans un autre bar, mais il était fermé hier soir, donc on en a changé. Chose que je ne regrette pas.

Le dernier aveu arracha un nouveau petit rougissement au brun. Newt sauta sur l'occasion.

\- Teresa, c'est la fille que tu enlaçais hier ?

\- Jaloux ? Demanda Thomas, malicieusement.

\- Dans notre cas, je veux juste savoir où je mets les pieds, je ne veux pas m'immiscer dans un couple.

Le sportif fut étonné un instant, avant d'acquiescer.

\- Teresa est ma meilleure amie. On a toujours été assez tactile, au grand damne d'Aris, son petit copain, qui a mis un peu de temps à admettre que j'étais homo et que je ne voulais pas lui voler sa copine.

Newt était rassuré. Il aimait bien le brun et il aurait été déçu de mettre fin à ce début de quelque chose.

Il se creusait la tête pour relancer la conversation, quand la serveuse vint à leur rencontre. Occupé par leur discussion, il n'avait pas pris le temps de choisir. La demoiselle leur proposa de revenir dans quelques instants, et les deux garçons plongèrent le nez dans le menu. Finalement, face aux choix trop importants, Newt demanda à son interlocuteur :

\- Tu me conseilles quoi ?

\- Le petit-déjeuner spécial étudiant. Gargantuesque, tout en étant pas trop cher !

Il regarda sa composition et sourit. Ce repas s'annonçait succulent. Ils restèrent en silence quelques instants, attendant le retour de la serveuse. Après avoir donné leur commande, Newt décida d'assouvir sa curiosité.

\- C'était qui, l'asiatique qui t'a sauté dessus jeudi soir ?

\- Minho. Mon meilleur ami. On a fait les quatre cents coups ensemble mais parfois, même pour moi, il est trop énergique.

Le blond rigola doucement. Vu le peu qu'il avait aperçu de lui, en effet, énergique semblait le bon terme.

\- Et toi ? Tu bosses depuis longtemps comme barman ?

\- J'ai commencé parce que j'avais besoin de sous et que mon emploi du temps me permettait pas d'avoir un boulot. Sauf si je sacrifie mes week-end. Or, j'aime mes week-end. Samedi pour bosser, dimanche pour glandouiller. Alors, je me suis dit, quitte à sortir le jeudi, autant travailler. C'est bien payer parce que c'est de nuit, et c'est plutôt sympa, alors, c'est tout bénéf' !

\- C'est pas gênant pour tes partiels ?

\- Comme on est tous étudiant mais pas dans les mêmes filières, nos examens tombent pas en même temps. On a un accord avec le patron : lorsque c'est notre semaine de partiel, on bosse pas, les autres gèrent.

\- C'est jamais arrivé que vous soyez plusieurs à avoir vos partiels la même semaine ?

\- Si mais ce coup là, le patron a embauché un extra. Mais en général, ça se goupille plutôt bien.

\- C'est pas trop frustrant de travailler pendant que les autres font la fête ?

Newt rit à cette remarque.

\- Quand c'est une super soirée, un peu. Mais je suis pas un grand fêtard en réalité, alors, ça me dérange pas trop. Et puis, je fais de belles rencontres !

Thomas rougit un peu, un peu gêné par ce sous-entendu tout sauf discret mais il fût sauvé par l'arrivée du petit-déjeuner. En voyant les viennoiseries, le thé et le pain chaud, Newt saliva. Le brun rit quand il vit son visage, on avait l'impression qu'il venait d'arriver au paradis. Il hésita quelques secondes, avant de s'attaquer à son repas. Thomas lui souhaita un bon appétit, avant de commencer à manger.

Le silence se fit, le temps que chacun savoure son petit-déjeuner. Finalement, quand les croissants furent engloutis, ils relevèrent la tête et se sourirent. Newt passa rapidement la langue sur ses dents pour vérifier que rien d'inélégant était coincé dedans, avant de reprendre la conversation.

\- Parle moi de toi.

En s'entendant, il secoua la tête.

\- Ça sonne horriblement cliché mais je sais rien de toi, alors …

Thomas acquiesça de bonne grâce et lui répondit :

\- Y'a pas grand chose à savoir. J'ai 20 ans, je suis en STAPS, pour devenir kiné. J'ai un petit frère, Chuck, qui a 16 ans. Mes parents sont divorcés, j'ai vécu avec ma mère, jusqu'à ce que je prenne un appart' pour mes études.

\- Et le sport dans lequel tu excelles ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui te dis que c'est le cas ?

\- S'il te plait, t'es en STAPS !

\- Okay, j'avoue. Mon péché mignon, c'est l'athlétisme.

\- Ta blessure à la cheville doit vraiment t'embêter !

Thomas soupira théâtralement.

\- T'as pas idée. Surtout que, pendant ce temps, Minho s'entraîne pour me battre. Et toi, ton sport de prédilection ?

\- Je faisais de la course.

\- Faisais ? Demanda Thomas, curieux.

\- Mauvaise chute, rupture des ligaments croisés (*). Dès que je fais un peu trop de sport, ça fait mal. Et actuellement, courir après un bus, c'est du sport.

Newt tenta de rendre la fin de sa phrase drôle, mais tout ce qu'il réussit à faire, c'est à être sarcastique. Voyant son air peiné, Thomas ne put s'empêcher de se sentir coupable d'avoir demandé.

\- Désolé.

\- C'est pas grave. C'est juste que j'aimais faire du sport. Mais je découvre que regarder, c'est cool aussi.

Le blond vit bien que son petit sourire ne convainquit pas totalement son interlocuteur (ami?) mais il le remercia mentalement de ne pas poser plus de questions. C'était le problème des mensonges, dès que l'on vous pose trop de questions, vous avez tendance à oublier vos réponses au fur et à mesure. Pourtant, cette histoire là lui était familière, c'était celle qu'il racontait à tout le monde. Seul Brenda et ses parents étaient au courant de son épisode dépressif, pendant lequel il avait fait une tentative de suicide. Son genou était le rappel constant de sa bêtise.

Ce n'était pas un sujet de discussion à avoir en rendez-vous avec son crush. Remarquez, il n'en parlait déjà pas avec sa meilleure amie, alors avec Thomas, garçon qu'il avait rencontré deux jours auparavant.

\- J'ai l'impression d'avoir un peu plombé l'ambiance.

Le brun eut un sourire indulgent.

\- Du coup, parle moi de toi.

\- C'est de bonne guerre. Je m'appelle Newton mais je fusille du regard tout ceux qui ose m'appeler comme ça, j'ai toujours pas compris ce qui a poussé mes parents à me donner ce nom, tout le monde m'appelle Newt. J'ai 21 ans, et je suis étudiant en communication, même si je sais pas encore ce que je vais faire après. Je suis fils unique. Et c'est tout ce qui me vient à l'esprit pour le moment.

Pendant leur conversation, ils avaient grignoté, chacun finissant leur petit-déjeuner. Quand Newt tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, il vit qu'il faisait un grand soleil, chose trop rare pour ne pas en profiter. Il proposa à son rendez-vous d'aller flâner un peu, le brun accepta avec enthousiasme. Ils payèrent leur repas et sortirent.

Ils discutèrent, de tout et de rien, profitant de ce moment pour faire connaissance. Finalement, au loin, un clocher sonna douze coups et Newt fût surpris de voir que cela faisait 2 heures qu'ils erraient de rue en rue, tout en discutant. Ils avaient fini par s'asseoir, car la jambe du blond le faisait légèrement souffrir. A présent conscient du temps écoulé, le barman se sentait gêné, ne sachant trop comment mettre fin à ce rendez-vous. Non qu'il en ait envie, mais il avait promis à sa mère de passer le dimanche à la maison et cela signifiait qu'il devait boucler ses devoirs aujourd'hui.

\- Ça m'embête vraiment, mais je vais devoir m'en aller.

Thomas bafouilla qu'il n'y avait aucun soucis, mais il semblait légèrement désappointé. Attendri face à son expression, Newt se pencha vers lui, louchant vers ses lèvre et attendit quelques secondes, pour voir la réaction du brun. Ne voyant aucun mouvement de recul, il fit disparaître les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient, et embrassa Thomas. Ce dernier, visiblement enthousiaste, lui rendit son baiser. Newt s'appliqua à grignoter les lèvres du brun, ne se lassant pas de la douceur de ses lippes. Ils finirent par se séparer, le manque d'air se faisant sentir. Pourtant, on pouvait voir sur leur visage, le même sourire béat, un peu idiot. Newt fut le premier à reprendre la parole.

\- Il y a un petit resto libanais près de la fac, tu le connais ?

Voyant le mouvement de tête de Thomas, il ajouta, un sourire au coin des lèvres :

\- Ça te dirait de le découvrir, disons, mardi soir ?

Son (petit?)-ami sourit et hocha la tête.

\- Avec plaisir.

Et pour fêter ce nouveau rendez-vous, ils s'embrassèrent encore.

.II.

La rumeur dit que Thomas et Newt regrettèrent d'avoir fait se rencontrer Minho et Brenda, ces derniers étaient intenables lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, adorant faire tourner en bourrique le nouveau couple.

Aris adora Newt, voyant en lui l'ultime preuve que Thomas ne tournait pas autour de sa petite-amie.

Quand elle le rencontra, la première chose que Teresa dit à Newt fut « J'espère que maintenant, il arrêtera de me rabâcher à quel point tu es beau. » Minho et Brenda débattent encore pour savoir qui de Newt ou Thomas a rougit le plus.

A chaque nouveau moment ensemble, ils découvraient un nouveau restaurant, café ou parc. Mais c'est dans le café de leur premier rendez-vous que Newt demanda Thomas en mariage.

 **(*) Très sincèrement, aucune idée de ce que ça signifie exactement mais ça fait assez imposant comme nom ^^**

 **Voilà, voilà ! J'ai un peu peur de votre avis, c'est pas mon genre habituel !**

 **Alors, n'hésitez pas à commenter ! En plus, vos reviews me donnent la pêche, me permettant de trouver la foi pour continuer les autres textes ! (d'ailleurs, j'y retourne dès que c'est posté!)**

 **Merci pour votre soutien !**

 **Newtmasement vôtre,**

 **Math'**


End file.
